I knew I loved you before I met you
by Unlovable Girl
Summary: Bella is trying to move on and forget her past. Edward wants his old life and love back. It will take some help from their friends to make them see whats in front of them... Read/review. I need some ideas for upcoming chapters...


Bpov

Ugh, I hate shopping. 'Just remember you are doing this for Alice.' I told my self as I walked in to _Motherhood;_ a store made for women who are expecting.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, Bella, to my close friends, absolutely hate shopping. I'm 21 years old and a famous writer, I never shop unless I absolutely have to.

I tugged at my dark blue long sleeve sweater. 'It's the middle of January, I could still wear long sleeves.' I thought to myself. I straightened my light blue skinny jeans.

My black converse shoes didn't make a sound as I entered the store and started browsing through the racks of clothes. I realized I had no clue what I was doing.

'Again you are doing this for Alice. She needs you Bella. So think Like Alice would ' my inner self said. It's true, she did need me. Alice can barely walk because of her big baby bump. Her clothes don't fit her anymore and she's tempted to go naked.

'Not that Jasper wouldn't mind that.' I thought. I shuddered at the thought of walking in on those two. _Again._

Jasper met Alice 2 years ago and hasn't had eyes for anyone since. The same went for my old roomie, who is also Jazz's twin sister and my best friend Emmett. Emmett saw Rosalie Hale one day after one of our class we had together was let out and it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. They've been together since.

'They are so happy together.' I thought again

I sighed and continued searching for what Alice might deem wearable.

"Can I help you with anything ma'am?" I turned around to see a nice looking man with brown hair and light green eyes staring at me waiting for my answer.

"Um yes, My best friend is 6 months and every time she puts on a shirt it looks like she's smuggling a watermelon on under it. I'm here to find her some new clothes." I managed to get stammer out.

"Well, I'll see what we can find… Ms…"

"Bella. Bella Swan." I murmured.

"Ok, Ms. Swan, Well I'm Laurent and I'll see what I can do. Tell me, what size she wears now." He asked as he started looking through the racks.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_2 hours later_

"Thank you so much, Laurent." I said vehemently as I start carrying the numerous bags out the store.

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Swan. Come again and maybe next time you will be in the same shoes your friend is in." He winked at as I left.

I smiled at him. 'Not even in my dreams.' I said inside my head.

I walked to my little black Ford Focus. I sighed as I filled my entire trunk with shopping bags. 'Alice, better love me.' I thought as I made my way to her and Jasper's little house in the middle of nowhere, Forks, Washington.

I plugged my Ipod into the stereo and turned it to my on-the-go playlist. I started relaxing once 'I'm Yours by Jason Mraz' started coming through the speakers. I made my way back to hormonal Alice Hell.

'Gawd, I hope Jasper hasn't said anything that would upset her.' I thought as I pulled up to the small two story house.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY I'M GLOWING?!?!?!" I heard my little pixie friend screech.

I've known Alice since we were in high school with Emmett and I don't think I have heard her screech like that, unless she found a sale at the mall.

I sighed and headed inside, bags in tow. "Sweetheart, I'm just saying you look beautiful." I heard Jasper trying to explain to a very much enraged Alice.

"NO, YOU THINK I'M A FAT COW!" Alice screamed again as she ran, well more like waddled very quickly to her and Jazz's room.

I saw Jasper run his fingers through his blonde locks, he set his ice blue eyes on me and mouthed help me.

"Jasper, maybe you should just duck tape your mouth shut." I said as I made my way up to their room.

"Maybe I should. Or maybe when her cousin comes down, she'll be happier." I heard Jasper mumble.

'Oh yeah, Edward was coming down with his girlfriend, Tanya.' I thought.

I haven't met Edward, but Alice talks about him nonstop. He moved to Alaska with his family Alice's freshman year of high school. I didn't move to Forks until my junior year. I wanted to be with Charlie after what happened with Renee…

'Renee.' I shuddered and pulled down the sleeves of my sweater as I pushed that thought away. I would not relive those memories now.

I walked up to their door and knocked quietly.

"Go away Jasper!" Alice said. She had obviously calmed down a little bit.

"Ali, it's Bella. I come bearing gifts." I said, hoping she would open the door, my arms were getting tired.

"Bella?" She opened the door and started squealing.

"Oh my god Bella! You went shopping for me? YOU ARE THE BEST!" She squealed as she hugged me.

"Calm Ali, all this excitement can't be good for the little one. Besides, I knew you needed clothes. We can't have you running around naked when Edward comes." I said simply.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot he was coming. I'll have Jazzy go pick up some stuff for dinner. Jasper!" Alice yelled for her worn out husband.

"Yes my love?" Jasper stood in the doorway. I could tell he was afraid of another episode from her. I smirked at him to let him know I've got it handled.

"Would you be a dear and pick up some supplies for tonight? Edward will be here at 6." Alice was rifling through the bags, picking out things she like.

"Yes, m'lady." I heard Jazz whisper as he left.

I laughed and watched Alice continue examining the clothes.

"Oh Bella they are absolutely gorgeous! Thank you thank you thank you!" She kept hugging me.

"You're welcome. Now come on lets get your pretty prego ass ready before your cousin shows up." I said trying to get her up and to the bathroom for a shower.

"How much time do we have before they show up?" She asked as I helped her out of her way too tight shirt.

"About an hour." I replied.

"Ok, I'll get done. Why don't you go watch some tv." She closed the curtain and started the water. I headed downstairs and waited for Jazz or Edward and Tanya to show up.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

'Oh my aching head' I mentally thought. "Ugh what time is it?" I murmured mostly to myself, not really expecting an answer.

"It's 6:07." I jumped and fell off the couch when the velvet voice spoke.

'Smooth move Bells.' I thought as I wobbled my to my feet. That's when I noticed a greek god standing in the entry hallway. He had emerald green eyes and a tousle of bronze hair, he was wearing a black shirt and dark washed jeans.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said. This must be Edward.

"Um oh you didn't. You must be Edward. I'm Bella." I said in a rush and immediately started blushing.

"Yes I am, and hello Bella. My cousin speaks fondly of you." He stuck out his hand.

I shook his hand and dropped it immediately afterwards. He's touch shot sparks through me. 'Whoa, that hasn't happened before.' I wondered if it was just static electricity.

"Do you know where Alice or Jasper is?" He asked, he was looking around that house.

"Last I knew, she was taking a shower and Jazz went to get something for dinner." I replied as I entered the kitchen. I noticed some grocery bags were on the counter. None of the stuff was put away. Uh oh.

"Uh Edward, I think I might know what has happened to them." I said trying to get him to come into the kitchen and far away from the upstairs.

"Really? I thought I heard something upstairs. I was going to go check it out." He walked in to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

I tried my hardest not to blush. "Edward, that noise would be Alice and Jasper. If you catch my drift."

"What? Oh. OH. But I thought Alice couldn't do that because of the baby?" He asked and looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh they can. And they like to take advantage of it. You might want to get used to it." I said. I started rifling through the grocery bags. I found some frozen pizzas and thought that would be ok. Seeing as the host and hostess are doing the dirty as we speak. I made a face at that.

I pre-heated the oven and set the pizzas on the racks inside the oven. I turned around to see a pair of emerald eyes on me.

"What?" I asked. 'Why was he staring?' I mentally questioned myself.

"Oh nothing, I was just watching you." He gave me a crooked grin. I swear my heart melted.

"Um ok." I stammered and blushed. "Hey, I thought you were bringing your girlfriend with you." I stated, looking at him for his answer.

I watched him stiffen. 'Oh crap, what did I do?'

"I didn't mean to-" I tried to say but he interrupted me.

"It's ok. I guess you should have a right to know to." He said quietly.

'A right to know what?' I asked myself.

Just as he opened his mouth so speak, we heard what sounded like glass breaking…


End file.
